Sous son voile, un regard aguicheur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Pour sauver Constance des griffes d'un scélérat collectionneur de jolies femmes, Aramis et D'Artagnan vont devoir pénétrer dans un sérail. Pour cela, ils sont forcés d'adopter...un accoutrement un peu particulier.


_**Prompt de Camille-Miko:** The Musketeers (BBC) : Porthos/Aramis - Un bon vieux porn slash des familles : lors d'une mission Aramis se retrouve en robe et, si les autres mousquetaires commencent par beaucoup le charrier (gentiment, pas d'une façon sexiste), finalement Porthos n'est pas si contre cette idée que ça et ils finissent par coucher ensemble (à voir si c'est un couple officiel ou des fuck-buddies, les deux me vont)_

 _\- J'ai rien contre ce qui est détaillé et le fait d'intégrer réellement (ou d'une manière imaginaire) la présence des autres mousquetaires. Si le pitch ne t'inspire pas, pas de soucis pour partir sur un autre scénario._

 _ **Note** : Comme le prompt permettait une certaine liberté au niveau du scénario, je me suis prise au jeu et j'ai ajouté quelques éléments de plot. Concernant les éléments historiques que j'ai utilisé pour baser mon scénario, ils sont romancés – à l'image de la série – et ne correspondent pas à une réalité objective._

 _Aussi, je suis navrée de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de rendre justice au personnage de Constance comme il fallait. Mais étant donné qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du prompt, je n'ai pas cherché à travailler davantage son rôle dans la fic._

* * *

Il y avait des gardes devant l'entrée et les fenêtres étaient inaccessibles. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient toujours escalader les murs grâce aux arbres qui poussaient à proximité, mais une fois dans la cour, il leur serait difficile de passer inaperçus.

En effet, le kidnappeur de Constance, un ancien janissaire du nom de Soleiman Aga Mustapha Raca, en visite à Paris en tant qu'ambassadeur, possédait une vaste demeure dont il avait converti toute l'aile Est en sérail – du moins, c'était là les informations dont les quatre mousquetaires disposaient.

D'Artagnan, avec son impulsivité naturelle, avait immédiatement proposé de pénétrer de force dans les lieux en combattant les gardes, afin de délivrer sa dulcinée. Évidemment, Athos s'était empressé de le tempérer, arguant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de déclencher un conflit entre la France et l'empire ottoman.

« Alors nous allons rester ici à ne rien faire ?! », bondit aussitôt D'Artagnan en avançant sur son compagnon et ami.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'Athos voulait dire, le stoppa Porthos en posant une main ferme sur sa poitrine. Il nous faut un plan.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparut Aramis, les bras chargés de dentelles et de fanfreluches.

\- J'ai un plan, annonça-t-il en lâchant son paquet sur la table devant eux.

\- C'est ça ton plan ?, demanda Porthos en examinant l'amas de tissus, dégageant avec deux doigts un corsage mauve orné de broderies sophistiquées.

Le visage d'Athos s'assombrit, mais Aramis n'y prêta pas attention. Il se tourna vers D'Artagnan.

\- Tu veux la sauver, oui ou non ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. On ignore tout de ce que cet infâme personnage a décidé de lui faire subir entre ces murs !

\- J'aime cette attitude !, s'exclama Aramis en lui jetant une robe à la figure. Maintenant change-toi.

\- Hein ?

.

« Je pense toujours que ce plan est une très mauvaise idée ! », fit remarquer Athos tandis qu'ils restaient dissimulés dans les fourrées.

\- Si tu en as une meilleure, je t'écoute, rétorqua Aramis en ajustant son voile pour dissimuler sa moustache.

Porthos le détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Ça te fait de jolies jambes.

Aramis lui donna une tape sur la tête et D'Artagnan ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la situation des plus dramatiques.

\- Quoi ? C'est un compliment !

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu dis aux filles dans la rue ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il est temps de revoir ton éducation à ce niveau, répliqua le mousquetaire déguisé.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, car D'Artagnan avait lui aussi changé d'habits pour une tenue plus...féminine. Son visage angélique pouvait presque faire illusion, malheureusement sa démarche lourde – il avait gardé ses armes sous ses voilages – ne trompait personne. Mais enfin il suffisait qu'ils puissent entrer sans se faire voir.

La partie la plus difficile allait être d'escalader sans s'emmêler les membres dans les couches de tissus.

Aramis remonta sa robe jusqu'à ses cuisses, noua habilement les pans afin qu'ils ne retombent pas, et s'élança pour grimper à l'arbre.

D'Artagnan le regarda faire avec admiration alors que Porthos et Athos tentaient tant bien que mal d'éviter de contempler ce spectacle inconvenant – même s'il ne s'agissait que d'Aramis, regarder sous la robe d'une femme était tout de même gênant.

.

La maison de l'ambassadeur était richement décorée, afin de rappeler au mieux à son propriétaire les contrées qu'il avait dû quitter. Les tapisseries, les tentures, les encens et les boiseries, tout ramenait l'observateur aux mystères de l'Orient et à ses plaisirs.

Constance n'était pas une femme du Monde, ni appartenant à la Cour. Elle ne connaissait rien à cet univers et, malgré son statut de prisonnière, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de s'attarder sur la beauté du décor dans lequel elle se trouvait, l'émerveillement atténuant sa peur.

Jusqu'à présent, son ravisseur s'était montré courtois, la faisant asseoir dans un magnifique divan orné de coussins brodés, et lui faisant servir un thé à forte odeur de menthe.

Cependant, peu après y avoir goûté, elle se rendit compte que la tête lui tournait. L'odeur des encens se faisait plus prononcée et lui dictait de dormir. Elle s'étendit dans le divan, incapable de résister à la douceur satinée qui l'invitait au sommeil. Quelque chose criait en elle qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme, mais la fatigue prit le pas sur sa détermination pourtant si solide.

Après qu'elle eut plongé dans le sommeil, celui qui la retenait captive quitta son siège et approcha d'elle ses mains baguées en forme de serres, ombre menaçante planant sur l'innocente endormie.

Un coup de feu retentit et un coussin explosa, déversant dans les airs son rembourrage de plumes.

L'ambassadeur se retourna, les yeux exorbités, pour faire face à deux donzelles aux manières viriles, dont l'une le menaça de son épée.

\- Ne faites plus un geste, gronda Aramis d'une voix rauque quelque peu étouffée par le voilage devant sa bouche.

D'Artagnan s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme droguée dans le divan.

\- Constance ! Constance réveillez-vous !, appela-t-il en la secouant.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, la conscience faible, et gémit avant de sombrer à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ?, interrogea Aramis en appuyant la pointe de sa lame sous le menton du kidnappeur.

\- Rien du tout ! Elle était juste très fatiguée, c'est tout !, répondit vivement l'homme en jetant un regard nerveux à l'épée.

D'Artagnan lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine tempe, qui l'envoya valdinguer contre un fauteuil. Puis voyant que l'autre s'était évanoui, il souleva Constance dans ses bras.

\- Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? Elle ne pourra pas escalader le mur dans cet état.

Aramis secoua la tête.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il nous suffit de passer par le passage secret que notre informateur nous a indiqué.

En effet, lorsqu'il avait fait construire cette bâtisse, l'ancien propriétaire avait demandé à ce que l'on conçoive un tunnel souterrain menant directement au petit bois derrière la demeure. Celui-ci lui avait permis d'effectuer des allées et venues en toute discrétion et à l'insu de sa femme de se rendre dans la taverne du village d'à côté. Cependant, au moment de concevoir leur plan, ils ignoraient où se trouvait l'entrée du passage.

Pressés par le temps, ils fouillèrent la bibliothèque et découvrirent rapidement le passage. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur avant que les gardes n'arrivent – ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de bottes se rapprocher tandis que leur ennemi, le crâne orné d'une belle bosse, criait à qui mieux mieux qu'il avait été agressé.

Mais il était trop tard. Les mousquetaires s'étaient déjà échappés.

.

Toutes ces couches de tissus et de soieriess avaient été compliquées à enfiler et attacher. Pourtant, avec un peu d'aide, elles furent très faciles à retirer.

Dans un long baiser langoureux, Porthos glissa ses mains contre sa peau, défaisant les boutons dans son dos. Aramis le laissa faire, se cambrant même davantage pour frotter leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

Ils devaient rester discrets, car les autres étaient dans la pièce d'à côté, aidant Constance à reprendre connaissance.

Les lèvres de Porthos chuchotèrent dans son cou :

\- Tu crois qu'on peut le faire sans qu'ils nous entendent ?

\- Si tu évites de grogner trop fort...aaah, gémit Aramis tandis que son amant le renversait sur la table.

\- Comme si c'était moi le plus bruyant, se moqua Porthos en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Il empoigna les fesses de son partenaire d'une seule main, l'autre se frayant un chemin sur le ventre de ce dernier. Ses doigts rugueux caressèrent les poils en dessous le nombril, et suivirent le chemin jusqu'à son sexe, qu'il effleura pour en tester le degré de raideur. Celui-ci parut le satisfaire car il esquissa un sourire. Il retroussa la robe d'Aramis sur ses cuisses, les écarta et se positionna entre elles pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il prit le sexe d'Aramis dans sa main et le soupesa. Avec son pouce, il massa délicatement le gland, qu'il dénuda lentement à mesure que la verge durcissait à son contact.

Aramis émit un miaulement de plaisir, abandonné, en s'étendant complètement sur la table, soulevant de lui-même ses voilages pour dévoiler un maximum de peau. Porthos s'apprêta à lui faire une remarque, mais jugea à son air débauché – les joues rouges et le regard embrumé – que ce serait peine perdue. Il se pencha pour saisir les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et le défit de sa veste, découvrant ainsi son torse massif dont il adorait parcourir les contours musculeux, perdant ses doigts dans les poils duveteux entre les pectoraux.

Une pression plus intense sur son sexe, et Aramis renversa la tête en arrière, crispant les jambes, repliant les genoux. Il enroula celles-ci autour de la taille de Porthos pour l'obliger à rester contre lui, et cala ses pieds contre ses reins.

Porthos grogna, moitié frustré, moitié excité, et il tira sur les pans de la robe, qui à présent était un fouillis de haillons soyeux, pour les déchirer dans un craquement sec. Il rejeta vivement les soieries, qui se mirent à pendouiller de part et d'autre de la table, afin d'apprécier entièrement le corps nu d'Aramis. Il souleva les hanches de ce dernier et défit les lacets au niveau de son entrejambe pour délivrer aussi vite que possible son pénis turgescent de sa prison de cuir.

\- Si dur, geignit Aramis en le palpant sans fausse pudeur.

Dans un grondement animal, Porthos le recouvrit avec son corps et entreprit d'enduire ses doigts d'un onguent afin de commencer à pénétrer son partenaire – d'abord seulement avec son index. Puis lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'Aramis était suffisamment détendu, il essaya d'enfiler son majeur. Il parvînt à glisser la première phalange lorsque son amant tressauta. Il s'empressa alors de serrer son sexe pour l'empêcher de jouir tout de suite.

Aramis le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

\- Tu aimes trop ça pour ton propre bien.

\- Qui n'aimerait pas ça ?, se défendit Aramis. Tu n'aimes pas toi ?

\- Si, marmonna Porthos en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Bien sûr qu'il aimait ça. Il n'arriverait pas à le faire sinon. Sans doute qu'avec un autre qu'Aramis, il ne pourrait même pas durcir. Mais avec lui c'était spécial.

C'était unique et rien qu'à eux. Et peu importe qu'Aramis aime coucher ailleurs.

\- Tu es sûr ?, murmura Aramis avec un brin d'ironie narquoise. Sinon je peux me rhabi...aaah !

Le majeur de Porthos venait de s'engouffrer en lui, provoquant une décharge d'électricité dans son bas-ventre. Il appuya sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses couinements. Les yeux clos, il savoura la sensation d'intrusion, de palpation à l'intérieur, et les étincelles que cela créait.

\- Tes mains, chuchota Porthos. Donne-les moi.

Il prit le poignet d'Aramis et le guida entre ses jambes. Ce dernier rougit, flatté par la grosseur tendue de son partenaire. Pour le récompenser, il l'empoigna brusquement et le caressa, frottant sa paume contre la couronne du gland sans bloquer celui-ci.

Porthos commença de haleter contre son visage. Il étira ses doigts et Aramis gémit en resserrant sa prise. Leur bouche s'effleurèrent, leur souffle s'entremêlant, et Aramis se déplaça légèrement afin d'appliquer le bout du sexe de Porthos contre ses fesses.

Ce dernier retira ses doigts et caressa son pénis, son autre main allant s'occuper de celui d'Aramis. Il chuchota :

\- La robe te va bien.

Aramis s'étrangla.

\- Tu dis ça à un homme qui a failli devenir prêtre. Tu n'as pas peur de m'y faire revenir ?

\- Pas après ce que je vais te donner, susurra Porthos d'une voix rauque en poussant sa queue en lui.

Le cri d'Aramis résonna longuement contre les murs et les bruits faibles de conversation venant de l'autre pièce cessèrent brusquement. Toutefois aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte.

Porthos entama un rythme soutenu de va-et-vient. La douleur se le disputait au plaisir, mais Aramis ne dit rien parce qu'il aimait ça de cette façon. Il serra les cuisses et enlaça étroitement Porthos, l'étranglant presque dans son étreinte.

La table grinça contre le sol en bois. Grinça et bougea sous les coups de reins vifs de Porthos. Aramis aimait sa fougue, aimait la passion qu'il mettait dans leur coït, aimait la tendresse fatiguée avec laquelle il l'aidait à se rhabiller après.

Sauf que cette fois il devrait l'aider à retirer le reste de ses habits pour remettre les siens. D'ailleurs où pouvaient-ils bien être.

Le cours de ses pensées fut brutalement rompu par un baiser profond de Porthos, tout en caresses humides et en volupté. Il répondit avec avidité, et ne se soucia plus de rien.

.

« Tu penses qu'ils savent qu'on peut les entendre ? », demanda D'Artagnan, quelque peu embarrassé par les grincements, les geignements et les grognements sourds provenant de la pièce mitoyenne.

\- A mon avis, ils n'en ont strictement rien à faire, rétorqua Athos.

Constance se contenta de sourire, un bras enroulé autour du bras de D'Artagnan, toujours vêtu de sa robe orientale en satin brillant recouverte de broderies dorées aux motifs compliqués.

\- Je suis un peu jalouse, admit-elle à son compagnon avec un sourire complice. Cette robe te va probablement mieux qu'à moi.

D'Artagnan rougit mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- Sauf votre respect, je suis persuadé du contraire. Mais vous pourrez l'essayer après que je l'aurais enlevé, si vous le souhaitez.

Et pendant que les deux tourtereaux débattaient duquel des deux portait le mieux la robe, Athos jeta un regard mélancolique par la fenêtre en essayant d'ignorer l'orgasme bruyant d'Aramis derrière la porte en bois.


End file.
